Pliers for crimping work pieces are known from German Patent No. DE 199 63 097 C1 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,130 B2. The known pliers include a pliers head, a first pivot jaw being arranged in the region of the pliers head and a second pivot jaw being arranged in the region of the pliers head. A common joint pivotally connects the first and second pivot jaw. A first die is arranged at the first pivot jaw. A second die is arranged at the second pivot jaw. The first die and the second die together form a crimping die for crimping the work piece. A first handle is operatively connected to the first pivot jaw, and it includes an end portion facing away from the pliers head. The first handle is divided into at least a first portion and a second portion. A second handle is operatively connected to the second pivot jaw, and it includes an end portion facing away from the pliers head. The first and second handle are designed and arranged to be movable with respect to one another and to be operable to crimp the work piece in a few crimping steps. The second portion of the first handle is coupled to the first portion of the first handle in a plurality of different angle positions by a stop mechanism including at least two stops. Each angle position corresponds to one crimping step in a way that the end portions of the first and second handle may be held and operated by the fingers of one hand of the operator in each angle position of each crimping step. A locking mechanism is designed and arranged to attain a defined closed position of the first and second die during the closing movement of the dies. The locking mechanism includes a tooth segment. A toggle lever drive includes a plurality of supporting joints and a pressure lever operatively connecting the first and second handle. The pressure lever is supported by the plurality of supporting joints. In this way, it is possible to apply great crimping forces onto the work piece even during difficult assembly conditions such as overhead or narrow working conditions. The two portions of the movable handle are pivotally interconnected. The sum of the lengths of the two lever arms of the portions of the handle approximately corresponds to the length of the lever arm of the stationary handle. The crimping steps result from a change of the angle position of the two portions of the movable handle. The portion of the movable handle facing the pivot jaw has a design as it is known from handles. A separate element in the form of a tooth segment being part of the locking mechanism is fixedly connected to this portion of the handle. The tooth segment of the locking mechanism is supported in a joint on the portion of the handle facing the movable pivot joint and fixed by a pin connection or a bolt connection. The stops of the stop mechanism are separately designed and arranged at the two portions of the movable handle without any relation to the locking mechanism. The design and arrangement of the stop mechanism at the two portions of the movable handle takes place approximately in the middle of the axial length of the pliers such that the two portions of the movable handle attain a functional relative position in the different positions. However, this relative position of the two portions of the movable handle is buckled in a somewhat awkward way. This is sometimes found to be disturbing since the movable handle in contrast to the stationary handle has this somewhat strange buckled design which is not parallel to the stationary handle.
Pliers are also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,154. The pliers include two handles which are movable with respect to one another. The free ends are rotatable about a common pivot joint. A locking mechanism is arranged between the two pivot jaws. The locking mechanism includes special elements in the form of a tooth segment and a pivotally arranged locking tooth. The locking mechanism serves to attain a defined end position during the closing movement of the pliers. The pliers only allow for a one-step closing movement of the pivot jaws while the handles approach.
Pliers are also known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,124. The known pliers are designed such that their opening width is adjustable. The pliers include two handles which are movable with respect to one another. Each of the handles is fixedly connected to the respective pivot jaw. Some kind of a locking mechanism is arranged between the two handles. One of the support locations of the locking mechanism is arranged to be displaceable by the force of a spring. Again, the handle and the corresponding pivot jaw are designed as one piece. The known pliers are designed to include plates. It is to be understood that each element of the pliers which is functionally designed as one piece may however include a plurality of plates in the sense of a so called plate design.